Jesse's girl
by leaky pen
Summary: The band are now sixteen. A new guy moves to Horace Green and Summer immediately falls for him. Everyone's happy about it, but Freddy could be anything but ecstatic. The thing is, Jesse isn't all that he's cracked up to be. FS.
1. Jesse's Girl

**Freddy's POV**

"Dude, you've been glaring at her all morning and afternoon." Zack said picking up his guitar. "She has a boyfriend."

"Shut up man. But this Jesse guy came from no where. He hasn't even been here a year and shes in love with him." I turned around sitting on the top of my desk.

"3 words. Get-over-her." And then Zack walked away and plugged in his amp.

"To your rock positions!" Dewey said and I sat down at my drums in the back of the class while Summer leaned against the teachers desk with Jesse super glued to her side whispering sweet nothings in her ear. I picked up the drum sticks. And you know what song Dewey picked to play? Thats right. Jesse's Girl.

"_And she's watchin him with those eyes. And she's lovin him with that body I just know it and he's holding her in his arms late late at night. You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl._" Dewey sang it and I felt it. I loved Summer Hathaway. Ok! I said it. GUILTY! I looked straight into her eyes and there was somthing inside of her that didn't agree with her smile.


	2. Somthing her in Voice

Somthing tells me in Summer's eyes that somthings wrong. And that day I asked her about it. It never went along that smooth. No way.

"Hey." I said sitting down in a chair across from her at lunch. Jesse was no where in sight. "How's it going?"

"Good." Her voice didn't sound that positive.

"Are you sure? You don't look that happy to me. Is everything ok with Jesse?" I asked. She tilted her head down so I couldn't see her face.

"Yeah Jones! Fine. Peachy!" She snapped taking a small sip of her Pepsi. "Why can't you just leave me alone? What are you my big brother?"

"Ok then fine Summer. See if I care. I only came over to see what was up with _you_! Because you didn't look that _peachy_." I got up and pushed the chair in, hard, shaking the table. Yelling at her didn't make it any better. "You know what? You can't blame a guy for caring." I walked away. She kept her head down. I got my books for after dinner and slammed the locker.

"Someone's mad." I heard Katie's voice. She came over and leaned against the locker next to mine. "Summer told me about how you tried talking to her. She said, I quote: _I wish Freddy would stop being such a jerk and mind his own bisneuss._" When I heard that somthing inside of me died.

"You know ever scince this Jesse Davids guy came along shes been acting so different. I never see her anymore or talk to her." I complained.

"You like her. That's why your so mad. You like Summer Hathaway." Katie said.

"I don't. I just worry about her and..."

"And cut the crap! I see you stare at her. But we all worry about Summer sometimes. She dosen't tell me about what's going on. So just drop it."

**Sorry the chapters are so short, I have like nothing to write and it's driving me insane! So this story is like a mini one. It's probly gonna suck too.**


	3. Behind The Chocolate Eyes

**Summer's POV**

"Hey." Jesse said to me as I walked up to him after school. "We're going out tonight right?" I'd hate to break a date with him but I had plans.

"I have plans. Sorry." I said. "Me and Katie have been planning this for the last two weeks. Me and the girls are gonna have a girls night out and get away from everything. Rain check?" I gave him the puppy dog eyes. But somthing in those dark chocolate eyes didn't agree.

"No Summer. If you can't commit to a relationship then we shouldn't be in one." _What_ is he talking about.

"But i've been planning this and I never broke a date scince we've been going out. Can't I have time for my friends too?" I asked then I heard Katie's car horn to pick me up. "Oh thats Katie." I said turning to walk away and then he grabbed my wrist.

"I'm not done yet." He pulled me close to him and he had rage in his eyes. "You break those plans with your friends. Got it?" I tried to break away but I couldn't.

"Hey! Let her go!" I heard a voice and looked over to see Freddy.

"And if I don't?" Jesse asked still tightly clutching me by the wrists.

"I'll...I'll..." He paused for a moment. "I'll shove these sticks down your throat!" He held up his drums sticks.

"Haha. Really convincing." Jesse laughed. I was in pain. Freddy stepped up on the curb.

"You. Let. Her. Go." He said with pauses between each of them like they had their own setence. "Now!" Then i felt the grip loosen on my wrist and Jesse pushed me back. I almost fell back on the ground.

"Ok fine then. But Summer," I turned my head toward Jesse. "you _better_ show for that date tonight." and he walked away. I felt a stinging tears on my eyes and I broke down and cried. My hands were soaked with tears. My hands were clutching my face and Freddy came over and gave me a hug

"My shirt is more absorbant then your palms." He said as I cried into his shirt leaving a big patch of tears on his shoulder. We sat down on the curb and talked.

"How long has he been treating you like this?" He asked me.

"Um..A few weeks now." The tears had finally stopped. "He wants me all to himself. He dosen't let me have friends or anybody. He wouldn't even let me go to my aunts funeral last Friday beause we had a date." I started to cry again. My aunt Lola was my favorite aunt and he wouldn't even let me go!

"Shh.." Freddy craddeled me in his arms. "It's ok." After a few minutes I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood up.

"I-I got to go. Katie's 'Girls Night Out' party." I picked up my book bag and Freddy stood up.

"I'll walk you home." He took my bookbag insted and swung it over his shoulder. "I'm really sorry about lunch. I'm sorry for freaking out on you like that. I didn't mean it, really."

**Freddy's POV**

"I'm sorry too. Your bisneuss is your own and nobody elses." We got to her house and stood on her porch.

"And thank-you for helping me back there. Jesse is so controlling. Your a really good friend." She smiled.

"Your welcome. And I guess this is your stop." I took off her book-bag.

"Sure stay for awhile. My parent's aren't home anyway so they won't care." She unlocked the door with her keys.

"Great. Why not?" I stepped inside and took off my shoes. She ran up over the stairs.

"I'll just be a second packing for Katie's." Her voice echoed through the empty house. The phone rang. "Answer that!" I clicked on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sum whats up?" It was Katie.

"This is Freddy."

"Oh hey. Why are you there?"

"I walked Summer home."

"Oh yeah I was waiting in the parking lot for her for like 10 minutes and then I thought she must've already left so then I left. Where's Summer?"

"Getting ready upstairs."

"And Jesse dosen't care that your there?"

"He dosen't know." I said and then Summer ran down the stairs and across the hardwood floor.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Katie." I said.

"Oh hey Katie!" Summer yelled out.

"Hey Summer! Well I gotta go. See you at the party?" Katie asked.

"I'll see ya." And I hung up the phone. Summer sat on the couch next to me.

"So." I said. "Tell me about your relationship with Jesse." She rolled her eyes and said "Ok."

"Well...He isn't what people think he is. He yells at me for being late for a date, I plan stuff before dates and he breaks the plans without even asking me. Like just then when you came along." She said. "He's just so..."

"Abusive?" I said. She nodded. "You deserve better then that. You should break up with him if he keeps on being like this."

"I'm afraid to. I'm afraid to see what he'll do to me." She put her head on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Summer." I said. "I'll always be there for you."


	4. Girls Night Out

A couple hours passed and me and Summer fell asleep on her couch. I woke up to her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" I asked tiredly.

"Freddy? Your still there? It's 7:30! Tell Summer to get to butt over here!" Katie yelled into the phone. I immediatly awoke from my drowsy state and shook Summer who was asleep on my shoulder. I'd hate to wake her, she looked like an angel sleeping.

"SUMMER!" I yelled shaking her. "WAKE UP!"

"Wha? What?" She asked rubbing her eyes. Then I passed her the phone.

"WAKE UP SUMMER AND GET OVER HERE!" Katie yelled.

"Oh darn the party!" Summer hung up on Katie and ran up the stairs as fast as she could and got her stuff and ran down.

* * *

"Oh finally!" Katie said. Marta and Michelle raced to the door.

"Hey!" They said at once.

"Sure Freddy stay awhile." Katie invited me in.

"Nah. It's _girls_ night out." I said.

"Ah come on. My parents don't care anyway. Their not even here. Anyway my mom loves you." So I accepted it and walked inside the warm house. I have to say it was fun. They played truth or dare, and 'Dress Freddy Up Like A Girl' and new found game that I happen not to enjoy. Then they played Stress or Confess. You roll a dice and if it's even you have to confess somthing embarrassing and if it's an odd number then you have to do a dare.

"Ok Freddy. Odd. I dare you to...Call Dewey and..tell him that..." Katie was thinking.

"That he won a million dollars!" Michelle suggested.

"Ok." I said. "Give me the phone." I dialed Dewey's number. "Yes is this Dewey Finn?" I asked in a girly voice.

"You just won a million dollars! Congratulations!" Dewey was freaking out.

"Oh my God! NED I WON A MILLION DOLLARS!" I laughed and then hung up the phone. After we all watched a movie. Pirates of the Carrbian. One of my favorite movies of all time. The movie was at the part when the person played by Orlando Bloom was banadging up the missy's hand when I noticed Summer's head was on my shoulder again. It was dark in the room so I did the thing I wanted to do for a long time.

"Summer." I whispered and tilted her head up to mine and kissed her on the lips.


	5. Waking Up and Breaking Up

"Freddy...Freddy!" Katie yelled shaking Freddy who was asleep on the couch next to Summer. "Summer!" She yelled.

"Hold on wait!" Alicia said taking a picture with her camera. "There. Now wake them up."

"They won't wake up!" Katie grunted folding her arms across her chest.

"Here." Michelle and Eleni passed them some ice cold cups of water that actually had ice in it.

"On my count...1...2...3!" And the poured the cups of water all over them and then Alicia took another picture of that.

"What the hell?" Freddy yelled sitting up. "Why am I still here?"

"You fell asleep on my couch." Katie said and then Summer woke up.

"ICE ICE! COLD COLD!" Summer said. She had a piece of ice down her shirt. "We're soaked!"

"That's what we had to do to wake you two up!" Tomikia said with her hands on her hips throwing towels at them. Do do do da do do Went the ring on Summer's cell. It was Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard. She looked at the caller ID. It said **Jesse**.

"I'm _not_ answering it." She tossed the phone aside.

"Why not?" Katie asked and then the voice mail cut it.

"_Hey this is Tinkerbell. I'm not here so too bad!"_ And then it ended off with a cheerfull "_Leave a message!"_

"Hey Summer, where the hell were you last night? I warned you and you didn't show up you. Tell your punk ass friend to get a clue. You _better_ phone me back." And then there was the beep

"Thats why." Summer said drying off her hair.

"I didn't know he was like that." Katie sat down replaying the message until Summer made her stop.

"Yeah, an abusive boyfriend. Just break up with him." Marta suggested.

"I can't. I'm afraid if what he'll do." Summer said sitting indian style on the couch. Then she remembered. The kiss. "Especially when he finds out what happened last night." Summer said to herself quietly so no one else would hear but they heard. Freddy heard and he remembered.

"Why? What happened last night?" Katie asked and Summer snapped out of her state of trance.

"Uh, nothing! Nothing happened last night." Summer quickly said.

"Um." Freddy said getting up quickly. "Maybe I should go. Thanks for the party Katie. It was great. Invite me to your girls night out anytime." He put on his shoes and opened the door. "Bye!"

**Freddy's POV**

Did I get Summer in anymore trouble with her boyfriend then she already is in?

"Oh Jones, what did you do this time?" I asked myself kicking a rock down the street to my house.

"Freddy!" I heard my moms voice as I walked in through the door. "Where were you last night? You never came home." I never bothered lying to her so I told the truth.

"Oh yeah, I walked Summer home from school and to Katie's for her girls night out party. She invited me in for awhile with Summer and Michelle and Marta and everybody and we all watched a movie and I must've fell asleep on the couch because when I woke up that's where I was." Mom looked at me stunned.

"Ok then sweetie." And she went back in the kitchen. I went upstairs and got online.

Band Buddies

**HotStrings**

SumLuvsJesse

Blondie

Braceface

**Frankster12**

**FashionKing**

Singer101

BubblyBlond

Eleni01

**BadAssBassist**

Public School Friends

**Sk8ter4lyf**

**BabyDoll**

BlueEyedBabe

Lily098

**PublicEnemy**

Horace Green

**pOiSoN**

LiveAndLetDie

**Lollypop**

Ollie

H.O.T

**FashionKing-Ok, I was thinking of putting some beads and pink sequins on the uniforms.**

**MadDrummer-Billy! No more freaking magenta ok. And don't even think about putting sequins on my clothes!**

* * *

**BadAssBassist- Hey, Sup?**

**MadDrummer-Nuffin much. Summer still there?**

**BadAssBassist-Yeah, you like her admit it!**

* * *

**HotStrings-Yo**

* * *

**MadDrummer-Hold on Zack IM'd me**

**BadAssBassist-Fine.**

* * *

**MadDrummer-Hey**

**HotStrings-I heard about your little girls night out last night. LoL**

**MadDrummer-Haha, yeah I fell asleep on Katie's couch.**

**HotStrings-With Summer.**

**MadDrummer-Yeah, so?**

**HotStrings-Jesse dosen't know about it or he would be mad.**

**MadDrummer-He's not going to know about it. He's such a jerk to Summer.**

**HotStrings-Or is that because of you kissed her last night.**

**MadDrummer-How did you know that?**

**HotStrings-Katie told me.**

* * *

**MadDrummer-YOU TOLD ZACK? No wait. Summer told you!**

**BadAssBassist-Yeah, and I told Zack. Summer's on the phone with Jesse now. She's breaking up with him.**

**MadDrummer-Well good for Summer then. Look I gotta go. Bye.**

**BadAssBassist-Freddy wait!**

_MadDrummer is now offline_

Opps. Oh well i'll probly be talking to her later. It probly wasn't that important.

* * *

"I can't believe he got offline! That was important!" Katie said logging off of her computer.

"Oh well you'll probly talk to him later." Summer said hanging up the phone. "Guess what? No more Jesse!"


	6. Fighting & A Trip To The Hospital

**Monday:Freddy's POV**

I leaned against my black Mustang SG scanning the crowd for Summer that Monday after school. The Mustang was only a year old. My parents gave it to me for my 16th birthday if I kept My grades up. Guns n' Roses Estranged was blasting from the speakers inside. Summer had gotten me to like Guns n' Roses, scince they were her favorite band.

"Looking for Summer?" I heard a voice and turned around to only see a fist go toward my face. I was knocked off of the car by it and fell to the ground. I got up to see Jesse.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"It's your fault Summer broke up with me." Jesse said walking toward me and he tried to hit me again but I ducked and hit him back. Soon 4 or 5 people were gathered around to watch the fight.

"No it's not. Your an abusive boyfriend." I said taking another hit. Now I was bleeding.

"But _you_ kissed her." How did he know that? He kicked me in the shins. Jesse was a strong guy. I got a few hits in but he wasn't bleeding. He kicked me one more time and my leg gave way. I fell on my knees and then he kicked me down on the pavement and I hit my head. The last thing I heard was the cry of Summer and it all blacked out after that.

**Summer's POV**

"Freddy! Freddy!" I cried kneeling next to him. Blood was comming out of a cut on his forhead. Warm tears turned cold in the cool spring air dripping from my face to the paved parking lot. "Look what the hell you've done now Jesse!" I yelled. "You little son of a.."

"Language Summer." Zack said. But what did he care? Sometimes when he was mad all that would come out of his mouth was cursing.

"He has a pulse." I said. "We need to get him to call an ambulance." And someone did. Eventually a ambulance came. The EMT's couldn't get him awake so they brought him to the hospital. They wouldn't let me in the ambulance even after I practicly begged them. Jesse just stood there smirking. But not the same cute smirk that Freddy had. The ugly evil smirk that only Jesse had. "You know what Jesse?" I stormed over to him.

"Yes Summer." He looked down at me. He was _way_ taller. So I reached my hand and slapped him. Oh and what a slap it was. Even my hand was stinging and the clap was so loud. I walked away and then turned back to look one more time and seen satisfaction. A red handprint was on his face.

"Give me the keys to your car." I said to Zack putting out a hand.

"No Summer. I don't think I should. This isn't the best time." Zack said.

"Give me the damn keys!" I would've got in my own car but that morning Katie gave me a ride and she was already gone home.

"No I know how much you hate hospitals scince your cousin died a year ago and with the condition Freddy's in I don't think you should see him." My cousin Alex died from Acute Lukemia last year in that same hospital. I never went there scince.

"Ok fine. I'll take Freddys car." I was about to get in the car but Zack caught my wrist.

"Are you insane! That's his _car_! His Mustang. He loves that thing just as much as his drums. He dosen't let _anyone_ drive it!" Zack freaked.

"I think he'll make an acception. He's unconciouss and what is his car just gonna stay here until he gets out of the hospital? He might be knocked out for days! And they tow the student cars that are here after 8." He let go.

"Just go Summer." I got in Freddys car and drove to the hospital. The first look at the place gave me cold shivers as I pulled onto the parking lot. Guns n' Roses blasting. I parked the car and got out. I stepped onto the conrete steps and through the automatic sliding doors to the front desk.

"Summer!" I heard a womans voice. I turned around to see Nurse Lily Jones. Freddys aunt.

"Did they just admit Freddy?" I asked and rushed up to her.

"Yes. My heart nearly stopped. Summer, he's not looking too good." She said looking at her clipboard.

"What do you mean 'not too good?' " I asked worried.

"Well. He may never..."

**Haha, got you there. Cliffhanger. I'll try and update soon.**


	7. Waiting

"He may never what?" I asked and Lily sat down in a chair starting to cry. Summer say down with her.

"The doctors said." Nurse Lily said taking back a sniffle. "That he may never wake up." Tears came stinging to my eyes. "But he will be alive. But they said it's rare to happen but it can. He hit is head so hard that it knocked him out cold. But he will wake up soon, hopefully. There's only a 1 out of a million chances he won't wake up. But he will" Then she put on a smile with red puffy eyes. "You know Freddy. Hard headed."

"Yes, I do." I said wiping some tears with my sleeve. "So. How long?" I asked.

"They don't know. But you can go in and see him. He just won't be awake." She told me and I did. "Room C34!" I went up the elevator to the third floor and then down the hallway until I reached the door that said C34. The door was partially open and I opened it some more and walked in. Freddy was lying there, unconcious, on the hospital bed. I sat down in the chair next to the bed and touched Freddys hand. Why was I feeling like this? Do I actually _like_ Freddy Jones? And I mean like-like. Not just best friend like. His hand was warm against my cold hands from outside. He had a bandage on his head and one on the side of his face under his eye that made him look like Nelly.

"Oh Freddy." I sighed. "Look what Jesse done this time." Then I heard footsteps and looked back at the door. Lily was standing there almost in tears. He was her only nephew, she never had any nieces either, and all her kids had grown up and went to college. She was also Freddy's God-Mother. he was like one of her own kids. Then I felt someone was squeezing my hand really hard. And someone was. Freddy was. I was a little shocked and left out a small ghasp.

"What?" Lily asked.

"He squeezed my hand." I said. She came in and pulled up a chair. "But he's not going to wake up for a long time. Is he?"

"Well maybe tonight, maybe tomorow. No one knows. He's asleep but you just can't shake him and yell 'Freddy! Get up!' Because he won't." She put on a soft smile.

"I'm not leaving until he wakes up. I'll stay here all night if I have to." I told her still looking at Freddy.

"Well visiting hours end at 8 but I think I can pull a few strings and let you stay here." She said and then her beeper went off. "Oh, sorry. I got to run. I'll stop by soon and see how he's doing. Bye Summer."

"Bye." I said as she was going out through the door. "And thank-you!"

_Wake up Freddy! Wake up!_ I said in my mind. Around 9 Lily came back in.

"Lets go get somthing to eat. I don't think he's going to be waking up tonight." She said.

"Sure." I stood up and she was waiting outside of the door. I noticed somthing on the floor and picked it up. Drum sticks. Freddy would have a cow if he found out that his drum sticks was on the floor where he could lose them.

We sat down in the cafeteria of the hospital. I had a hot chocolate in the hand and the drum sticks in the other. I put the drum sticks on the table and engraved in them said **Spazzy** very messy though. He must've carved it in himself.

"I found these on the floor." I said. "He'll be mad at himself if he dosen't wake up before Friday. He really wanted to go to that show." Freddy had planned out that band show for months and it was like his baby. Besides his drums and that car.

"Yes, yes he will. I've seen you guys play. Really good. Oh yes, your friends stopped by and tried to see Freddy but Polleen, the secretary wouldn't let them. She said 'Not visitors after 8! Unless imediate family.' There was nothing I could do for them because when I figured out that they had come they were already long gone." She took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm going to head back." I said getting up.

"Okay then. Bye." She said still sitting there drinking her coffee. When I got to the room it was almost 10 and I was tired. Tomorow was a school day but I don't think that I would be going. I lied down on the bed next to Freddy. The doctors put the bed so that you were half sitting, half lying down. It was quite comfortable. I could smell the axe off of Freddy. And by the smell of it he put on alot this morning. But I must've drifted off because before you know it, it's morning.


	8. The Drumsticks Tell It All

**Freddys POV**

"What the hell?" I asked quietly waking up yawning. I looked down. Summer was lying nex tto me with her head on my shoulder. I noticed that I was in a hospital. I looked at the clock. 10AM. I put a piece of hair out of Summers face behind her ear. She moved a little and then slowly opened her eyes. "Hey sleepy head."

"Hey. Your awake!" She perked right up. "And who are you calling sleepy head? You've been knocked out scince yesterday afternoon." She smiled and got up.

"Oh he's awake!" Aunt Lily said rushing in.

"The doctors didn't know when you would wake up." Summer said.

"Summer's been here scince yesterday afternoon." Lily said and then her beeper when off again. "Oh God what now?" She said looking at it. "Well I'll see you two later then." And she rushed out the door.

**Summers POV**

"You've been here scince yesterday?" Freddy asked as I took out his drum sticks.

"Yeah, waiting for you to wake up." I said passing him a drum sticks. "Wait. I thought the other one was in my backpocket too. Hold on i'll look on the nightstand." I walked over to the nightstand and picked up the stick. I noticed somthing different carved in this one **Loves Tink**. If you put the two sticks next to eachother they read **Spazzy Loves Tink** in messy carved letters. I pretended not to notice it and hopped onto the bed next to him passing him the stick.

"Well sorry I couldn't wake up any sooner. It wasn't my fault I was unconcious and having a 20 hour dream that seemed to go on and on forever." I laughed.

"Yeah yeah." I said and then asked "What did it mean?"

"What did what mean?" He asked with my head on his shoulder.

"At the girls night out. The kiss."

"Summer..." He started to say and then he was cut off by Lily walking in.

"Freddy Jones? Your free to go." She said

"Yes!" Freddy said. "But wait! Whats the damage?"

"Besides what the damage was before?" She joked smirking that famous Jones smirk. "Mild concussion but you'll be fine and a few cuts to the head and there probly is a lump where you hit the ground on your head but you can keep on drumming. I'll leave you to get changed." She said leaving the room.

"I'll just be outside." I said walking towards the door.

"Or don't you wanna watch?" He joked smirking.

"No Jones." I said opening the door. "I'll pass."

"Oh well then. Too bad for you!" He said and I left the room and sat in a chair outside until he came out dressed in his Green Day shirt and Nirvana hoodie with blue jeans and navy blue converse. I had 3 pairs of converse. Black, red, and one with black, red, blue and white on it. I was wearing my red ones today.

"You took the bus yesterday and not your car. Then how are we getting home? Don't tell me we have to walk?" He complained walking out through the sliding doors.

"Why? Lazy Jones?" I asked. He groaned and looked down at his feet. "Don't worry. I drove your car." I dangeled the keys from my fingers.

"You drove _my_ car." He said trying to snatch the keys but I wouldn't let him.

"Yeah. It's either that or we would be walking home today." I tried to make it sound convincing.

"Oh yeah. Good point. Give me the keys." He said.

"N-n-no!" I said. "You had a concussion and was knocked out for almost a whole day. I'm not letting you drive. Too dangerous." I got in the drivers seat.

"Ok then fine Tinkerbell. You drive." He got in the passengers seat.

"Seatbelt?" I reminded him starting up the car. "Has the concussion given you amnesia too?" I joked.

"Haha." He said sarcasticly. Then when the car finally turned on Guns n' Roses blasted through the speakers from the day before. "Holy crap!" He shouted. "Loud!" I turned it down.

"So, continuing the question..." I said "Did that kiss at Katie's party mean anything?" He froze.

"Uh...What are you talking about?" He wasn't very convincing. "Amnesia. Remember?"

"Yeah right. But seriously. Did it mean anything or not?"

"Well it meant somthing to Jesse for sure or I wouldn't have this bandage making me look like Nelly." He said. I laughed pulling into his driveway.

"So McGee. What are you gonna tell the 'rents?" I asked getting out of the car.

"I'll think of somthing." He said. "I'm sure Aunt Lily was explain anyway." He walked me down the street to my house.

"Well then i'll see ya." I said.

"See ya." I was just about to close then door when I yelled out.

"You still never told me if it meant anything or not!" He just turned around and went.

"Bye Summer!"

So I rushed inside from the freezing cold and got on my computer. My parents weren't home. My parents are _never _home. Always at work or on bisneuss trips across the country. I only usually see them 2 or 3 times a week. Very lonely. I don't even have any other brothers or sisters!

**Band Buddies**

_Online_

**BadAssBassist**

**HotStrings**

**FashionKing**

**Singer101**

_Offline_

_Blondie_

_Bracefrace_

_Frankie12_

_MadDrummer_

_BubblyBlond_

_Eleni01_

I had changed my msn name from _SumLuvsJesse_ to _Tink_.

**BadAssBassist-Hey! Where were you? Is Freddy ok? What happened? The nurse wouldn't let us in.**

**Tink-What is this? 20 questions? I was at the hospital, Freddy is fine, and him and Jesse got into a fight.**

**BadAssBassist-Did you stay in the hospital _overnight?_**

**Tink-Yeah. With Freddys aunt Lily. She's a nurse there. He got released today. He only had a minor concussion and a bump on the back of his head and some cuts a bruises but it was live 20 hours before he woke up. He really had me scared.**

**BadAssBassist-Aww...**

**Tink-Shut up.**

**BadAssBassist-Oh you like him. Admit it!**

**Tink-No, no I don't.**

**BadAssBassist-Because he likes you. Alot. He kissed you remember?**

**Tink- It's written on his drumsticks. On one says 'Spazzy' and the other one says 'Loves Tink'**

**BadAssBassist- Oh thats even more cute. LOL. Anyway you so do like him. Zack said you totally freaked out and the look on your face was a Kodak moment. Especially when you convinced Zack to let you drive Freddys car.**

**Tink-Listen, Freddy is one of my best friends. I _should_ care.**

**BadAssBassist-I think he's _more_ then your friend.**

**Tink-I gotta go.**

**BadAssBassist-Don't go dreaming about Freddy. LoL**

**Tink-_Rolls Eyes_ Bye**

_Tink is now offline_

Maybe she is right. Maybe I do like Freddy more then a friend.


	9. Ok, Here's the Truth

**Freddys POV**

"Fredrick Jones! Where have you been?" Mom asked as I walked in through the front door taking off my shoes.

"Ok then. Scince i'm not going to lie to you. Summers phycho ex-boyfriend tried to beat me up and we got in a fight and he knocked me unconciouss. This was yesterday, anyway I got brought to the hospital and Aunt Lily was just about scared to death for me and Summer stayed all night at the hospital until I woke up 20 hours later which was this morning. She wouldn't let me drive my car because I had a concussion and everything and what if I passed out again so she drove me home and I walked her to her house." I had said that all in one breath.

"Ok sweetie." She smiled and went back in the kitchen as I started to walk up the stairs to my room. "Wait? You were in the hospital?" She yelled out.

"Get Aunt Lily to explain it!" I yelled back getting onto my computer.

Band Buddies

**HotStrings**

Tink

Blondie

Braceface

**Frankster12**

FashionKing

**Singer101**

**BubblyBlond**

Eleni01

**BadAssBassist**

Public School Friends

**Sk8ter4lyf**

BabyDoll

**BlueEyedBabe**

Lily098

**Love-It-Or-Hate-It**

Horace Green

**pOiSoN**

**LiveAndLetDie**

Lollypop

**Ollie**

H.O.T

I had noticed Summer had changed her name to _Tink_ and no longer _SumLovesJesse_

**HotStrings-Hey, you're out of the hospital. **

**MadDrummer-Yeah. Knocked out all yesterday afternoon, all last night and until 10 this morning. **

**HotStrings-Summer was mad at Jesse. She slapped him!**

**MadDrummer-I wish I was conciouss for that! LoL**

**HotStrings-Katie thinks that she likes you. Summer seen the drum sticks.**

**BadAssBassist-You just missed Summer. She was online.**

**MadDrummer-Zack told me you think she likes me.**

**BadAssBassist-Yeah, and I know your happy about that. Right?**

**MadDrummer-You must be phychic:P**

The next day at school Jesse was giving me death glares and I hadn't seen Summer all morning except homeroom. I was 3 minutes late for homeroom though, as always and right when I got in for it the bell rang and I had to run to my first class. Summer wasn't in any of my morning classes so I guess i'll have to see her at recess. I was in the co-ed washrooms. Yes, you heard me. Horace Green High as gone co-ed. I looked up in the mirror and seen someone behind me.

"Oh hey Sum." I said and turned around leaning against the washroom counters.

"Hey Freddy." She sat down on a bench by the wall.

"Ok your probly wondering right?" I asked and sat next to her. "If the kiss didn't mean anything then why did I kiss you?" She leaned in closer. "Ok here's the truth." I cleared my throat.

**What's Freddy gonna say? Well it's kinda obvious isn't it? **


	10. Kissing and Killing

**Summer's POV**

Me and Freddy sat alone in the co-ed washrooms at recess. Freddy cleared his throat.

"Summer Hathaway." He said looking deep in my eyes. "I love you." I gave him a soft smile. "And, from what Katie says..." I cut him off.

"Just shut up and kiss me." I reached up and kissed him on the lips. Not really caring if anyone came in and saw us. We were just two crazy kids making out in a prep school washroom. "Well Katie was right." I whispered. "I love you too Freddy Jones." And we kissed again. Freddy deepened the kiss and then after awhile pulled back.

"Summer." He whispered. "Will you go out with me?" Words I was hoping to hear.

"Yes." I said. "I will." And then we were about to kiss again but the bell rang. _Stupid bell._ I had music class anyway and we had Dewey so I knew we probly weren't going to be doing anything. We stood up and he opened the door for me.

"After you Miss Hathaway." He said.

"Who knew Freddy Jones was so much of a gentleman?" I asked he leaned in close to me and whispered.

"Don't tell too many people." And winked. He held my hand all the way to music class and all the Freddy crazed girls from Horace Green just stared while Jesse was giving me a death glare. Those dark chocolate eyes were no long attractive but soaked with envy. I stuck out my tounge at him. Very childish but it felt appropriate. Even though I had all the time I wanted to mock and make Jesse mad because he was in my music class.

When we walked into the class Katie didn't notice him holding my hand. The first thing she said to me was.

"Your lip gloss is smudged." She was about to go back to playing her bass when she turned back around and said to Freddy. "Nice lip stick. Let me borrow it sometime?" Freddy quickly wiped my lip gloss off of his lips. Dewey was sorting through song lyrics and guitar tabs like crazy trying to find the right ones. Jesse just stood in the corner while Marta and Katie shot him dirty looks and I rested my head on Freddys shoulder. He still had those band-aids, well I don't know if you would call them band-aids but whatever they were, on his forhead and cheek.

"Oh yeah, nice band-aid, Nelly." Zack said to him walking over to talk to Katie.

"Ok. To your rock positions!" Dewey announced. I leaned against the desk as I watched Freddy play drums to Alice Cooper's, Poison and 3 Doors Down's, Kryptonite. Then Jesse walked over and started talking to me.

"So you go out with _him_?" Jesse asked in disbelief. I looked at him as to say 'No-duh!'

"Yeah. Do you problem with it?" I asked back a little rudely.

"_Me_? Problem? No." You could tell he was lying. "I just wanted to say I was sorry and that it'll..."

"Oh shut up. It will happen again. The only reason why your at Horace Green is because you got expelled from every school you ever went to because you were 'trouble' to your teachers, peers, and girlfriends. I read the file." I had secretly snuck into the principals office and stole the file. I seen Freddys face wash over with a little bit of worry and anger. He didn't like Jesse, even before he found out that Jesse was an abusive person.

"Yeah. Ok! But don't you _dare_ tell _anyone_! Got it?" He said between his gritted teeth into my ear.

"Everyone already knows." I said. "Look." He looked around and every member of the band except Dewey(Who didn't have a clue what was going on.) was glaring at Jesse.

"You little..." He said raising his voice.

"Don't you dare call her a bitch!" Katie yelled and stopped playing her bass. All the instruments died down to a stop.

"Bitch..." Jesses voice trailed off. He just said that to get Katie mad. Katie was gonna attack him you could see it in her eyes. She started to walk toward us and Jesse did the unthinkable. He pulled out a knife.

"Take one more step." He said putting the knife to my throat. "And I kill her."


	11. Summer!

**Freddys POV**

I can see the water in Summers eyes starting to build up and there's nothing I can do. He has a _knife_ to her throat and she's looking me straight in the eyes and her eyes said 'Help-Me.' I wish I could. But if I did anything he would probly kill her.

"I thought you loved me? No wonder I dumped you." Summer said.

"Well sometimes," Jesse said. "Love kills." I can't believe he just said that. It was a good comeback but he was about to kill a girl that he broke her heart and abused, and no one breaks Summers heart. Not now not ever and no one is killing the girl that I love. I was stood up behind my drums and couldn't help her. But luckily I had a plan and that my drum set was close to the door to the music class and Marta was even closer.

"What do you want from me Jesse?" Summer choked. I was still looking at her but leaned over to Marta without Jesse looking and whispered.

"Your closeset to the door. Run. Run and call the police." She nodded and slowly slipped out of the room. I could hear her shoes at they hit the floor as she ran.

"Well Summer." Jesse started. "You broke my heart. So I break you." It was lame I know.

"You broke her heart first." I said. "You abused her and yelled at her and pushed her around. And if anyone hasn't noticed her wrists they have ligature marks in them. He pushes her around and wouldn't even let her go to her aunts funeral last week because they had a date." Everyone looked disgusted. He said nothing.

"Freddys right." Summer said.

"Shut up." Jesse said to her.

"Oh..." Summer sounded disguested also. "I know you just didn't tell _me_ to shut up!" She put her hands on her hips but Jesse just pressed the knife harder to her throat and she ghasped. Soon after we heard a female voice yell at the door.

"Freeze!" It was a female officer holding a gun at the door followed by a bunch of others. "Drop the gun Mr.Davids and step away from Ms.Hathaway." She said. Marta must've told her their names.

"Over my dead body. Or hers." Jesse said and the police officer looked alarmed. "Don't even think about it or she's dead."

"Now come on. You don't really want to do you Jesse. If you just let her go now then you'll be in alot less of a mess." The police officer said.

"It doesn't matter." Jesse mumebeled. "It dosen't matter!" He yelled and then as soon as I knew it there wasa body on the floor and a pool of blood. I yelled right away.

"Summer!"


	12. Knockin On Heavens Door

We all walked by the cemetary dressed in black on the way back from the funeral. I felt bad. I felt like shit actually without a doubt. When I seen a body hit the floor and that pool of blood I thought right away _Summer_. I looked over and walked across the graveyard to the tombstone.

"Summer. It's not your fault." I said to her putting a hand on her shoulder. She had layed down some flowers on Jesses grave.

"Freddy." She sobbed. "It _was_ all my fault." She stood up and cried into my shirt.

"No. He was crazy. He committed suicide. I'm just sorry you had to be right there beside him when he did it." I said and she cried and cried and cried. "It's ok." I whispered in her ear. "He won't hurt you anymore." She lifted her head from my shoulder and looked straight into my eyes. Her eyes were brown _and_ red from the crying. She made one last look at the gravestone and we walked out of the graveyard and ket up with Katie and Zack. Katie gave her a hug.

"Is she going to be alright?" Zack leaned over and asked quietly so Summer wouldn't hear. I looked at her and she was wiping her eyes.

"Yeah." I said. "I think she's going to be alright."

**The Band Show **

We were setting up. Summer was getting better and it was almost 2 weeks scince his death. She looked over and flashed me a soft smile and then got back to her clipboard. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her body.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her. Her warm body pressed against mine.

"I'm sure." She said trying to look positive.

"Because you can always back out if you're not up..." And then she cut me off.

"I'm sure Freddy." She turned around and put her hands on my shoulders. "Just," her lips trembeled. "just be there for me. Ok?"

"Ok Summer." I said running my fingers through my spiked hair. "Whatever you need i'll be here for you." A smile washed across her cherry-pink lips.

"Thanks." She took a deep breath. "It's time to start." We walked up on stage and I sat down at my drum set and she went up to the mic.

"Hey!" She yelled. "Are you ready to rock?" The crowd went wild. "Well give it up for the School of Rock!" She yelled and we started to play our original song. Zacks song that he wrote. Then we did a Rolling Stones cover of Symapthy For The Devil. After that Dewey amde a little announcement.

"Ok ok!" He said into the microphone. "Tonight we're going to have a surprise preformance by the one, the only, our band manager, Summer Hathaway!" The crowd cheered and screamed. "Here she is.." and Summer walked out on stage.

**Summers POV**

I walked out on stage. My pulse was racing at 100 miles per hour as the spotlight hit me when I reached the microphone.

"Tonight." I said. "I'm going to be singing Knockin On Heavens Door in memory of a fellow classmate and ex-boyfriend Jesse Davids." Silence fell over the crowd. "I'm sure you all of heard of the little accident that happened with him and this one's for him." Even though it wasn't an accident. Jesse's death was on purpose.

Zack started playing his guitar. "Mama take this badge from me. I can't use it anymore. It's getting dark too dark to see. Feels like I'm knockin on heavens door. Knock knock knockin on heavens door. Hey hey hey hey yeah." I sang the chorus with Tomikia, Marta and Alicia.

Then it was the second verse. "Mama put my guns in the ground. I can't shoot them anymore. That cold black cloud is comming down. Feels like i'm knockin on heavens door. Knock knock knockin on heavens door." Then the chorus again. The song flew by smoothly and I couldnt've felt anymore happier in my life. I looked back at Freddy and he jumped up at the mic.

"That was 'The Great' Summer Hathaway!" He yelled into the mic still holding his drum sticks in his hands and they still had **Spazzy Loves Tink** carved into them. "We're the School of Rock! I'm Freddy Jones! G'nite!" We walked off stage and the host announced.

"Next you'll be hearing the band originally from Newfoundland. Deth Union!"

"Summer." Katie said excitely. "That was amazing!"

"Thanks."


	13. Freddy's Girl

Summer Hathaway is now 20 years old and the band is still going strong playing showsand doing tours. Summer was standing right in the middle of the graveyard looking down at a a tombstone marked **Jesse P. Davids**. The 'P' stood for Paul. She put a new boquet of flowers there and softly said.

"I'm sorry Jesse." Then she looked over and someone was walking up to her.

"Hey Tink." Freddy said and she smiled a little at the childhood name. He wrapped his arms around her torso. "Ready to go?" Freddy and Summer have been together scince they were 16. Thats 4 years. Longer then anyone that they've known.

"Yeah." She said and glanced one last time and then they walked out of the graveyard.

* * *

5 years later the band was hittin' it big time. Record contract,national tour, everything they ever dreamed of. They even graduated with a musical degree, not exactly what their parents wanted but SoR continued with their goal. Now 25 some of the band is married but nothing could ever split them apart.

"Ok this is the last stop in our tour." Summer said into the microphone in from for thousands of people. "We wanted it to end in our hometown. I hope you all had a kick ass time! We're School of Rock! G'night!" Then Freddy rushed up to the microphone.

"Wait! Wait!" He said putting his sticks in his back pocket. "I got somthing else!" He took Summers hand and got down on his knee. She looked like she was going to start crying. "Summer Hathaway." He said presenting a beautiful engagement ring. "Will you marry me?" The whole crowed stood still and you could hear a pin drop from a million miles away. Summer smiled comming to tears and nodded her head yes. Freddy put the ring on her finger and got up on his feet. She hugged him and the crowed cheered wildly.

Now she was Freddys Girl, and always was going to be.


End file.
